custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ark Royal
'This article was written by PoNs3993. Therefore, it is within Pacific Rim: Uprising's canon timeline and ''has nothing to do with the Second Kaiju War. ''Please refrain from making edits or creating any separate page without the author's discretion. ' Ark Royal is a mark V British jaeger, the first jaeger built by a non-Pacific Rim nation. Named after the acclaimed Royal Navy aircraft carrier, she began the British jaeger program's tradition of naming each mech after an RN warship. Royal is squat and well-armored, with a gunmetal gray color invoking her namesake. Each arm has a distinct retractable "lobster claw," designed for securely gripping and snapping a kaiju's limbs. History Launch Ark Royal was launched on May 22, 2025. It was one of the first jaegers pushed into active duty after Operation Pitfall. Royal's construction spanned a record 3 months and 12 days, although the haste would cause some issues down the line. The King was present during its launch, as were many of the PPDC's top brass. Ark Royal's launch was a monumental event for the Jaeger Program, as she was the first jaeger originating from a non-Pacific Rim country. Anchorage Upon completion of acceptance trials, Ark Royal was transferred to the Anchorage Shatterdome. It spent much of 2026~2028 assisting in the installation of the PPDC's spectrometer buoy and geophone sensor network. Royal was tasked with diving deep underwater and scouting for possible areas for installation. On July 7, 2029, Ark Royal was on routine patrol in the Gulf of Alaska. The whether was harsh, with sleet and hail pounding on the jaeger's armor. Visibility was near zero, forcing the pilots to rely solely on instruments. Royal's sensors picked up a small ferry 10 miles from their location; all ships had been called into port 6 hours earlier in preparation for the storm. LOCCENT granted the jaeger permission to assist the ferry. Approximately 500 meters from the ferry's location, Royal attempted to make contact. There was no response, despite constant attempts to reach the ship's bridge. During Royal's 9th attempt of establishing communication, alarms blared and a missile slammed into the jaeger's left shoulder. Three more missiles followed suit, blowing off slabs of steel. Interestingly, Royal's systems reported that armor plates were rapidly dissolving. High concentrations of Kaiju Blue were also detected. Both pilots activated the KGV-22 Grinders without hesitation, crushing the ship and hurling its remains onto an iceberg. Subsequent analysis confirmed the ferry belonged to kaiju cultists, and was modified with kaiju-blue missile launchers. Ark Royal spend the remainder of 2029 inside a repair shop. It was reassigned to Los Angeles after completing refit. Los Angeles Royal was transferred to the Los Angeles Shatterdome on Febuary 11, 2030. LA, particularly Santa Monica, was "ruled" by an individual known as the Mech Czar. She dominated the underground network of J-Tech trafficking, and was the main source of leakage confidential PPDC tech leakage. Intelligence reports had confirmed the location of her base of operations, along with the grim news that she had a fleet of rogue jaegers guarding it. The PPDC, in cooperation with US and UK special forces units, planned a an offensive against Czar's headquarters, On March 21, 2031, Ark Royal and the mark VI prototype Meka Daito slogged out towards Czar's headquarters. Both jaegers were fully submerged underwater, under the cover of darkness. Meanwhile, PPDC drones armed with hellfire missiles swarmed the building, as four V-Dragons carrying Delta Force and SAS operators lifted off from a nearby airfield. The drones opened fire immediately, taking out a few guards and anti-aircraft batteries. They were all shot to pieces by rogue jaegers concealed beneath camouflage netting. Two more drone waves attacked Czar's headquarters, flushing out most of her rogue jaegers. Right after the last drone was shot down, Ark Royal and Meka Daito emerged from the sea; both jaegers began blasting the rogues apart with precision ordnance. Meka moved to the other side of the compound to block off any means of escape. When most rogue jaegers had been reduced to molten slag, Delta and SAS operators fast-roped from the V-Dragons. They stormed Czar's compound in ruthless fashion, shooting aside dozens of her followers. Bodies piled up on the corridors as key equipment was seized. The entire base was secured within 10 minutes, or so they thought. The commanders of both SAS and Delta units had just declared their status, when a volley of missiles hurtled from beneath camouflage netting. They slammed into Meka and Royal, eating through both jaegers' armor; these missiles had been fitted with Kaiju Blue warheads. At that moment, Delta commandos reported leaking steam from the building's pipes. The steam subsequently diffused rapidly, engulfing the entire structure within seconds. Commandos(wearing gas masks) scoured the building with their infrared goggles, but found no sign of anyone attempting an escape. Shortly after, a lone rogue jaeger was spotted racing towards Oblivion bay. Ark Royal immediately unleashed its AKM Mk.II missiles, pulverizing the rogue. Subsequent analysis concluded that the rogue was remotely-controlled, therefore likely a decoy. The commandos found no evidence of Czar's death. This operation proved to be nothing more than a mild success, eradicating most of Czar's equipment but also failing to kill her. Ark Royal underwent repairs yet again, and was the first jaeger to be fitted with an experimental anti-Blue primer paint. Panama City Ark Royal was once again transferred, this time heading for Panama City. The British jaeger's arrival to Panama on New Year's Day, 2032 was clouded with despair; kaiju cultists had sabotaged the PPDC New Year parade just hours earlier. Royal was deployed 24/7 to the Panama Canal, watching over the shipping lines for any signs of terrorist action. On May 16, Ark Royal was on watch when a heavily-laden container ship caught its attention. The vessel was moving at a snail's pace, with its forecastle just meters away from the waterline. A quick scan using IR sensors confirmed its rather large containers were stuffed with rogue jaegers. As Royal issued a warning to the vessel per standard PPDC protocol, a tarp on its deck was opened to reveal a plasma weapon. Several bolts impacted against Royal's armor; a flurry of movement on-deck marked the activation of 12 rogue jaegers. Six rogues managed to jump onto Royal before the ship was bisected by its KGV-22 grinders. A brief skirmish ensued, with the rogues climbing all over Ark Royal and the mark V trying to shake them off. Thankfully, Royal's pilots had 7 years of battling rogues, and thus made quick work of these ones. The remainder of Ark Royal's tenure at Panama was littered with incidents like such. The jaeger undertook missions ranging from simple patrols to strikes on potential cultist activity. Back to Anchorage Ark Royal was transferred back to Anchorage on June 3, 2034. There, it resumed training exercises and crackdowns on kaiju cultists. On September 13, 2034, Royal was given a mission by PPDC Secretary General Mako Mori: investigate potential rogue jaeger movement near the East Siberian Sea. The mission's very existence was to be classified, and Mori ordered it to be carried out at night. Thus, Ark Royal was dropped near the coastline during a blinding storm; the clock was ticking past midnight. The British jaeger was just about to investigate an old industrial complex when its systems began to show signs of anomaly. Seconds later, a barrage of missiles buckled Royal's right knee. It staggered as a vicious right hook connected with the conn-pod, followed by a series of jabs. Ark Royal was fighting an invisible enemy, with all its sensors disabled and in pitch-darkness. Communication with LOCCENT was rendered impossible. The aggressor continued pounding Royal, skewering multiple key spots with some kind of blade weapon. Multiple rocket and missile hits had brought system integrity down to 60%, and batteries were at 15%. The conn-pod visor was shattered, exposing both pilots to the frigid Siberian air. Through the smashed visor, Royal's pilots were able to get a glimpse of their enemy; a whirlwind of distorted orange lights seemingly floating in mid-air. Sirens wailed as Ark Royal was suplexed onto an iceberg, the mysterious attacker refusing to relinquish its dominance. At around 3:00 in the morning, Royal's battery power cut out. Her pilots could just make out the towering form of a jaeger, illuminated by orange lights, stalking into the gloom. Ark Royal's smoking wreck was discovered by circling PPDC V-Dragons at 6:00 AM. They too had no idea of what had happened, due to signal interference. Post-engagement damage analysis and helmet-cam footage confirmed Mori's suspicions; there was a rogue jaeger of unparalleled deadliness lurking somewhere in Siberia. The rogue, now code-named "Obsidian Fury," was estimated to be around 280 feet tall, with some form of stealth armor and plasma weaponry. This incident further exacerbated the deployment of combat-ready mark VII jaegers. Gothic Indomitable, Iron Duke and Praetor Chimera were the only PPDC units estimated to have a decisive edge over Obsidian. Mori was already planning to deploy these three sometime in 2035, in order to unequivocally annihilate the rogue threat. 2035 "Uprising" Ark Royal was on patrol when LOCCENT informed it of a Shao Industries drone delivery that went awry. Apparently, all 10 drones had "mutated into Kaiju hybrids" 1 mile out from the Shatterdome. The V-Dragons transporting them had been brought down, with all hands lost. As for the drones, they were lurking somewhere near the Shatterdome. Ark Royal was ordered to return to the Shatterdome's vicinity and ward off any potential attack with its fellow jaegers. The British jaeger never would make it home; it was ambushed en route by three drones. One surged out of the water and tore out Royal's missile launcher, while the other two rammed into her legs and buckled them. Royal collapsed, now chest-deep in water. All three drones jumped on top of her, shredding her armor and sending seawater cascading into key system components. Just as a drone clawed open the conn-pod and reached for the pilots, Royal unleashed its vortex cannon at point-blank range; the drone slumped underwater, its shredded head dangling from its neck. Royal's pilots then began swinging its KGV-22 grinders in demonic fashion, knocking back one drone and bludgeoning the other. Royal heaved itself onto the second drone, pinning it down with weight and ripping out its chestplate. Its organs were gouged out and pulped, Blue oozing out in a bio-luminescent trail. The last drone began ravaging Ark Royal's back, breaching her reactor shielding. A spike of radiation levels contaminated Royal's conn-pod. The British jaeger's struggles lessened, and the drone seized its opportunity. Ark Royal's left arm was ripped off and jammed inside her conn-pod. The drone climbed onto Royal and split her reactor core, triggering a colossal meltdown which irrigated the entire Gulf of Alaska. It then slithered towards Kodiak Island, setting its sights on the dormant form of Azrael Crucifix. Features Equipment Weapons Kaiju Killed